Partnership
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: A look at Ragnarok's and Chrona's Partnership. This story should kick up to T but right now its probably K.
1. Ragnarok

A/N: Well here it is! My first published multi-chapter story! And guess what? Its Ragnarök/Chrona!

:Soul/Maka fans: Glare

:Me: Now, now. Don't be like that, you guys will get your turn, hopefully.

Will see how this fic goes first. I'm not sure on how many chapters this will be. You know the drill errors, yadayadayada and no... I STILL DONT FUCKING OWN IT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:Soul Eater:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chrona, meet Ragnarök" Medusa murmured softly, "He will be your partner from now on."

Seven year old Chrona blinked, turning her head to look at the small creature coming out from her back. He didn't look anything like other weapons. He wasn't human at all, he had no skin, his eyes were wrong, and he didn't even seem to have a mouth..or was that one there? She tilted her head slightly more, and saw what looked like a mouth on the underside of the round shaped head. It was confirmed when the creature spoke.

"What are you lookin' at?"

Her faced scrunched up at the high pitched squeal. He definitely didn't have the voice of a human. She wasn't sure if it was due to his small size or if it was something else. A small grunt caught Chrona's attention, and she turned her eyes back to her mother. Ignoring her weapons newest fetish of bobbing her on the head.

"Why don't you go to your room Chrona?" Medusa gave a small push to the child. Urging her towards the direction of her room. "You and Ragnarök have a lot to catch up on." Medusa's eyes suddenly turned and a devilish smile grew on her lips as she spoke the last part. " We must start your lessons tomorrow."

Hearing the door close with a small click, Chrona sighed. Her face turned to the laughing moon outside her window, its light being the only thing lighting the small space that was her room. It had no furnishings. If anything it was just a empty box, with a small amount of blankets and a couch pillow to call her bed.

" This is your room?"

Chrona gave a small start, turning her bugged out eyes to the round silver x ones of the creature. She forgot he was there. _I guess this isn't my room anymore, its our room. _She gave a small nod to answer his question. She fidgeted as the weapon continued to stare at her. She wasn't used to other people in her room. Or being in her presence for more then only a few hours(if her mother was testing her), but, this creature, this Ragnarök was her weapon. Her partner, and they were bound by blood that meant they were, going to be together forever? Forever? Just as her brain tried vainly to wrap around the word a small bop to her head brought her back to the other occupant in the small room.

"Hey ugly!"

She cringed at the name and at the small fist that were coming down swiftly upon her small cranium.

"What is it?"

She heard a grunt of approval come from her weapon and the bops to her head ceased . She felt him shift slightly.

"Who was that woman?" A blank stare was all the weapon got in return, Ragnarök growled slightly, bopping Chrona hard on her head before elaborating. "Ya know, from earlier?" A small ooh was uttered as a look of comprehension dawned on the girls face. Ragnarök couldn't help the snort that escaped his lips.

"That was my mother." He tilted his head slightly at the softly spoken words, and frowned. They looked nothing alike. Surely the girl was mistaken? He decided to voice his opion out loud.

"Are you sure ugly? You don't look anything like her."

Chrona fidgeted, she didn't like this subject. Hopefully he would drop it soon.

"I'm sure."

He frowned at her answer, he could tell that it was a touchy subject and wanted to pry, but it was late and he was tired anyway. Without another word he started to dematerialize into his host who gave a startled squeak in return.

"W-what are you doing?"

Ragnarök gave her a cross look. "What does it look like I'm doin ugly? Its late and I'm tired."

Chrona gave a shudder as she felt him flow back into her body. She yawned, it was late. She kicked off her shoes before crawling into the soft warm lump that was her bed. She turned, looking at the eerie laughing moon before sighing. She had a lot to get used to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:SOUL EATER:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm sorry that Ragnarök was ooc, I plan on making him worse as the story progresses. Hopefully I will update soon but before I do I want you to click that little review button and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Experiment 1: Resonance

A/N: Hah..I'm updating. Imagine that.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:SOUL EATER:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Do it once more."

"But Medusa-Sama we can't-"

"You will do it..now!"

The icy cold tone of her mother left no room for argument. Chrona struggled to rise from the ground, Ragnarök nothing but a puddle of black at her feet. They had risen early that morning to her mothers shrill call, calling them outside where they began their first lesson. Resonating soul wavelengths. It was already dusk and they still had yet to succeed at the procedure. Chrona looked down at the semi-moving puddle of black circling her feet.

"Ragnarök."

Chrona called his name softly, knowing the weapon quite possibly had more of a strain then her. She saw the blood still for a moment and the round face of her partner reflected back at her. Pain was evident in his expression as he gazed up at her. She smiled down at him ignoring her mothers obvious irritation at their delay.

"One last time..okay?"

She saw him hesitate, pain from the last 100 or more times they tried reflected in his small beady x eyes. The black blood came to life. Spinning swiftly around her before flowing into her palm and solidifying into the small blade. Chrona gasped softly as the blade quivered in a effort to keep its shape. She felt her heart clench as she heard low pitched pain filled squeals come from the shiny black blade. Ragnarök._..._

"Chrona!"

Chrona snapped her head up to the impatient gaze of her mother, and then quickly lowered it submissively.

"Yes, Medusa-Sama."

Giving the quivering blade a apologetic glance, she brought it in front of her. Closing her eyes as she prayed silently. _Please, please, let this work._

"Soul Resonance."

All grew quite. Chrona desperately trying to find her partners wavelength.._There! _She felt it! She felt Ragnarok's wavelength tune itself towards hers giving a faint pulse in recognition before drifting closer. Just as she was about to make contact with the weak, pain agonized wavelength she felt it slip from her reach. A resonating screech filled the air causing her to open her eyes to looked at the now violently shaking weapon. Ragnarök was screaming, so loud. She felt herself begin to panic, she shook the weapon as her hysteria grew, calling out his name in a desperate attempt to get a reply.

"Ragnarök!?"

Suddenly the screaming stopped. Chrona watched with bated breath as Ragnarök suddenly stopped his shaking as well. A sudden disgusting pop filled the air along with Chrona's high pitched scream as blood spattered her face and the ground. She felt her heart begin to pound as she bent over the black puddle that was before her on the ground.

"Ragnarök?"

There was no answer. She heard her mothers sigh.

"How disappointing."

Shuffling foot steps, the door opening and closing before all was silent again. Chrona felt the blood pounding in her ears as she waited for a response.

"Ragnarök?"

"Ragnarök?"

"RAGNAROK?!"

Again Chrona felt full blown hysteria slam into her again and she desperately clawed at the puddle of black puddle of blood on the ground. She felt tears pour from behind her eyelids as panic continued to grow. _He can't be dead, oh please, don't let him be dead!_ _Please!_

"What do you think your doin ugly girl?"

Chrona gave a small cry. The voice was hoarse and barley audible but it was definitely her partners. She felt like rolling in the puddle she was so happy. She smiled through her tears as the small round shaped head came into focus on the bloods surface.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!"

Chrona blushed in embarrassment, and heard him chuckle.

" Can you go back into my body?"

She watched as the blood move slowly pushing shakily into the air before splashing on the ground.

"No, I don't think so, I can barely move."

A light bulb when off in Chrona's head and she quickly scrambled to her feet. Maybe he could have enough energy to flow into another container, like the bucket in small shed across the yard.

"Wait here!"

"Don't worry, I'm not goin no where."

She took off at a dash for the shed, quickly flinging open the rotted wood door open and flinging herself inside. Random clattering of random things could be heard before Chrona came tumbling out along with a bunch of other useless items. Quickly throwing the stuff she didn't need back in the shed before Medusa saw and punished her, she grabbed the bucket and dashed back to Ragnarök.

"Here! I got it! See?"

She panted, proud that she had done it so quickly but her happiness was short lived as her weapon huffed before turning his head in the reflection.

"I'm not getting in that thing!"

Chrona pouted, she thought she did a good job.

"Why not?"

"Are blind? Look in it its filthy!"

She blinked before turning the bucket towards herself and peeking inside. Dirt was caked on the inside along with cobwebs and a few bugs stuck in said cobwebs. She grimaced.

"I'll be right back."

A grunt was all she got in reply before Chrona made another dash to the shed. Trotting over to side of the shed she spotted the hose and quickly went to work. The dirt was hard, but 10 minutes later she was back with a clean bucket. She exhaled loudly.

"OK its clean."

Ragnarök snorted, his glare playful.

"Took you long enough."

"You could show more gratitude."

"I could..but I won't"

"Meanie."

"Ugly."

"Chrona! Its almost time for dinner and you better be in your room or others wise you wont have any!"

Chrona swiftly turned her head at her mothers call, playful mood forgotten. Was it that late already?

"Coming!"

She turned back to Ragnarök, urging him to get in the bucket with her arm as she snuck glances at the kitchen window. Seeing how slow he was moving she hissed at him.

"Hurry up!"

"Don't get your panties in twist I'm moving as fast as I can!.

In few moments he was in the bucket, the blood from her face and clothes in it as well. She did a once over of the small area were they practiced today, making sure they didn't miss any, before making her way towards the house, making sure not to swing the bucket for fear of spilling Ragnarök. She quietly moved pass her mother and into her room, shutting the door with a soft click. She set down Ragnarök before tiredly crawling into her bed. She watched as the laughing moon slowly ascended to the sky, the stars seeming to beam at his presence. She heard the door open and close, signaling her dinner. She ignored it turning over on her side.

"Hey! Are you going to eat?"

She shook her head. Silence filled the air for awhile and she felt her eyes begin to droop. She needed to say something before she fell asleep.

"Hey Ragnarök?"

She heard a tired grunt come from the bucket, he was sleepy too. She didn't blame him, with what he had to put up with today. She blushed as she said her next words.

"I'm sorry."

There was no answer, she shrugged guessing that he chose to ignore her apology, and felt sleep start to claim her. But before she fell under its spell she heard the soft reply.

"It wasn't your fault."

Chrona smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:SOUL EATER:xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well hows that? Tell me you fools! Tell me!! I feel like Ive forgotten something, :shrugs oh well:


	3. Shibusen

A/N: Warning spoiler for Code Geass R2: I never liked Shirley, but I was watching episode 13 and she died and for some reason her death was like epic. I don't know if its just because shes dead or something else.: Anyway I want to thank all of my reviewers for telling me their thoughts. I appreciate it, and I wasn't going to update but you guys coupled with watching Whitest Kids You Know and Code Geass R2 I was inspired to update so here you go.

Oh yeah and in case you don't have the brain capacity to figure it out, italicized words are thoughts.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV:SOUL EATER:VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The time had finally come for the moon to make his decent and let the laughing brighter sun take his place. Birds songs could be heard along with cheery laughter all along the town of Death City, however things were not the same where our trio lived. It was silent, even the laughing of the sun couldn't seem to penetrate the thick dead atmosphere of the small house. It was still light however causing Chrona's internal systems to slowly wake her up. She groaned her arms tightening around something before..._wait, what?! _Her eyes snapped open and looked towards the thing cuddled to her chest. _This is not my pillow! _Her eyes widened even further as her she took in the sight of her weapons soft breathing. She laid still,listening to his weird soft snoring, pii goo, goo, goo. Goo pii, pii, pii. Her small brain ran in circles, trying to figure the best way out of this, she heard a small grunt and turned to Ragnarök once more, looks like she wasn't going to decide anything. He stirred slowly ,but he noticed the restrain on his body causing him to jolt awake. His head turned slowly towards hers, he blinked, blinked twice. Then all hell broke loose.

"PIIGGEEEEEEEE!!""

Chrona yelped throwing the loud screeching thing away. It seemed pointless however for she noticed that he somehow was attached to her side. After a moment he quieted seeming lost as he looked about the room. Chrona looked at him then to the door fearfully, expecting her mother to come in any minute.

He seemed to snap out of his stupior as he whipped his small head in her direction.

"UGLY! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING CUDDLING ME?!"

She waved her hands frantically, trying to clam him down so he could lower his voice. Medusa would have a fit.

"I-I didn't m-mean to, I d-didn't even k-know you c-came out o-of the b-bucket!"

Her sentence came out as a jumbled mess, as she scrambled to appease his anger. But suddenly a light bulb seemed to click on in her childish brain and she tilted her head curiously.

"When did you get out of the bucket?"

He huffed turning his head away sharply. It was silent, she waited patiently, she didn't want to push him and make him angrier then he already was.

"I thought I had enough energy to get back inside you but it turned out that I just got myself stuck."

He glared at her, his eyes seeming to bore holes in her body, she felt herself shrink back away from his gaze.

" Since I couldn't really move ,I laid next to you and when I wake up I'm being cuddle whats up with that huh?!""

Chrona bowed her head, she felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't like being yelled at.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh fine, but lets get something straight. I AM NOT TO BE CUDDLED! Got it?"

She nodded quickly, glad that the problem was resolved. Her new found relief was shattered as the door to her room flung open hitting the wall with a loud bang.

" WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Medusa eyes raged, and Chrona felt herself automatically make her self as small as possible as her mothers soul flared due to her annoyance. She felt Ragnarök quickly flow into her body, she didn't blame him, she felt like going through the floor.

"I apologize Medusa-Sama, we had a issue."

"I assume it is resolved now?"

"Yes Medusa-Sama"

Chrona wanted to sigh with relief but kept her silence as her mothers annoyance flickered.

"Well then get dressed, I want to show the two of you something."

The door shut softly and Chrona quickly gathered her clothes to do as her mother asked of her. She made her bed, picked up the bucket and put it in a corner. It might come in handy if they ran into the same problem. She shut her door softly before running outside to meet her mother.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV:SOUL EATER:VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Do you know why I have brought you here?"

Chrona blinked gazing up at the powerful witch before shaking her head. They stood in front of the entry to Shibusen. She had heard all kinds of stories from her mother about this place. Its size was massive, was this really a school? Her mother turned to her, a demonic smile on her face causing the small child to shiver. She never liked her mother when she was like this.

"You will come her when you are older Chrona. And then I will crush this school and their ambitions especially that damn reaper."

Her mothers soul spiked, Chrona took a step back in fear.

"Yes soon, very soon."

Her mothers soul stabilized so quickly it amazed the small child.

"Come Chrona, were going."

"Hai!"

Chrona gazed at the tall building structure. What was this feeling? She shivered, she didn't like it.

Chrona gave a small start seeing her mother already a great distance from her she ran to catch up.

"Mother wait—ah!"

She felt her knees and hands skid on the pavement as she fell hard. Her hands instantly going to cover the worst wound on her right knee.

"Mother!"

She wailed, tears falling freely. She saw her mother pause, Chrona cringed at the scowl set on her mothers face as she turned to face her.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"But my--"

"Stop crying and walk, you'll make it to the house."

Chrona felt herself cry harder as her mother turned away and continued walking. Indifference in her step. _How could she? I need her! Shes supposed to be my mother._ She felt a stirring in her blood as Ragnarök popped up beside her.

"Would you stop bawlin? Look, I already stemmed the bleeding!"

Chrona uncovered her knee to see the blood drip a couple times, before quickly crusting over into a scab. She poked it, amazed at such fast healing before turning and looking at her other wounds. She felt a smile bloom on her face, sniffling a couple times before launching her arms at the small creature. And immediately she felt him try to wriggle out of her arms.

"Thank you Ragnarök!"

The creature stopped his struggling at her words turning his head sharply so she couldn't see the small blush on his face.

"You better get moving dummy, Medusa's leaving us behind."

"Hai!"

She felt him flow back into her body, and she stood, testing her knee , before taking off at full sprint.

She kept her smile on her face, as she ran towards her house ignoring all the stares she got in return.

_Thank you Ragnarök..._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV:SOUL EATER:VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sorry if the ending sucked my inspiration kind of just went out the door at the end of the second page.

Oh and thank Elerick or otherwise known as mel-the-shadow-lover for giving me the cuddling idea and the scrap knee thing. I know its not exactly as you had in mind but I think it will do. So all of you please review and tell me your thoughts. Please and thank you.


	4. Experiment 2: First Mission

"A Kishin egg?"

Chrona whispered her eyes going wide. Then, that meant this was her and Ragnarok's first mission. She felt her partner's wavelength give a eager pulse at the words. But, they had barely just accomplished soul resonating a couple of days ago, it had been agonizing for the both of them and only lasted about thirty minutes. And it had taken them a whole 3 years just to accomplish the feat! Her mother had been patient yet pushing at the same time, she said they had 5 years to practice resonating and honing her battle skills. But Chrona was not blind, she could see her mothers impatience, the eagerness to start her plans and experiments. Chrona had asked what they were, but her mother had only replied it was none of her concern and to only do what she told her and Ragnarok to do without question.

Her mother nodded an eager head bob. Her eyes glinting maliciously in the dim light.

"Yes it will be about fifty miles away from here in a town called Running Stone. I will give you detailed instructions when you get there!"

Her mothers aura cracked with excitement.

Oh she forgot, this woman was Medusa, not her mother. Her and Ragnarok had discussed this a long time ago when they were younger, and both had decided that Chrona should just stop calling her mother, because she was nothing like one. As the years passed Medusa had made sure that the training had been increased. It had been hard for both them and still is, but the pressure had pushed her and Ragnarok apart. He was furious cursing Medusa as he flowed furiously through her body, he kept asking "Why can't we kill her? Why?!" even though he already knew the answer. It was impossible. To put it in simple terms, they were not strong enough. Chrona had sat quietly while Ragnarok had yelled at her , cursing her for being so weak and helpless. She knew he didn't mean what he said at the time, that he was just frustrated at being so powerless.

Medusa eagerly pushed them to her magic room, making them stand in the center where a pentagram was drawn in what looked like blood as she chanted...

"Nake snake cobra cobubraaa..."

Chrona felt dizziness slam into her as the room suddenly began to spin, faster, and faster, Medusa's chant seeming to wrap around her body squeezing her until she heard a loud crack and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:SOUL EATER:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chrona fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering trying to regain her balance. She blinked, her eyes darting wildly around her, what is this place? It looked like a ghost town.

"_This is Running Stone, hurry, move towards the tower in middle of town, that is where you will find the Kishin egg!"_

Chrona started at the voice of Medusa, quickly jumping to her feet and turning towards the large tower that stuck out like a sore thumb. She felt Ragnarok pulse before materializing on top of her head.

"Fucking bitch!"

She heard him grumble, making her cringe, he was talking about Medusa but still, she didn't like such language from him. Her eyes turned towards the ground as she shuffled her feet. Why couldn't things be normal, Ragnarok was drifting away from her and Medusa was the cause. Or at least that is what she would like to blame all of it on. But Chrona knew it was also her fault for letting him down and for not being there when he needed her. She just dealt with her own pain, and shut her partner out completely when times grew rough through the years. She didn't know how to comfort and her words seemed useless when she tried. So, she just stopped trying all together. _Why did things have to be this way?_

Ragnarok slammed a fist down on her head hard, making her tip on her feet for a moment before she caught herself.

"What the hell are you doing daydreaming? Get moving dumbass!"

He snarled, grabbing tiny fist fulls of her hair and pulling relentlessly, making her yelp. She swatted at his hands and felt him let go as she started forwards. She stopped suddenly at the large oak doors, staring at the weird patterns carved into the ancient wood. She felt another hard bop.

"Well? What are you waiting for bitch? Don't tell me you've forgotten how to open doors!"

She grimaced again before, twisting the door handle and giving it a hard shove. Her eyes blinked trying to get used to the change in light, before focusing on a tall and lanky thing in the center of the room. She squinted, it looked like a giant lizard of some sort. He seemed to come out of a trance as he suddenly sprung to life, spilling saliva everywhere as it opened its huge maw and let out a thundering roar. Her eyes trailed its curved hooked teeth before her ears picked up a faint hissing sound causing her gaze to shift to the floor. Its saliva seemed to be melting the floor. _Acid?_

Getting the message that he would have to make the first move, the creature lurched forward on its powerful legs, his muscles working in perfect rhythm. Chrona quickly dodged to the right, feeling Raganrok flow into her palm, vibrating with excitement. The creature quickly pivoted towards her, lashing out with its front claws only to catch air as Chrona dived underneath slicing the underbelly of the monster before jumping left barley missing a slash to the face. Chrona was about to go in for another attack until she saw something from the corner of her eye. Ten humans were huddled at the far side of the building, crying as they clung to each other. _There's survivors?! _

Seeing his chance to attack the creature wasted no time, quickly raking his claws against Chrona's side watching in glee as she screamed. Blood flowed like a river for a moment before quickly turning off like a water spout. The creature gave a confused snort.

"Chrona what the hell are you doing?! Hurry up and kill it!"

Chrona swung her blade for the creatures face missing by inches as it reared to escape the blow. She saw a flash of movement and swung her blade cutting the hand off that came at her face. The creature howled, its eyes lighting up in rage as it snapped its fangs at her. Chrona felt herself tripping backwards and caught sight of the monsters tail wrapping around her ankle before she was tossed 20 feet through the air and out the doors of the large building. It took her moment for her head to clear and she quickly rolled out of the way of a large acid filled spit glob. It was silent for a few moment before the creature howled and shot out of the building, stopping 5 feet away from her. Deciding she had enough she pulled Ragnarok infront of her her forehead resting against the flat side of the blade. The creature tensed waiting...

"Soul Resonance."

"PIGGEEEEEE!"

The creature let out a pained howl, at the horrible noise. Swinging his massive head,failing to notice the

charge of the massive attack aimed for him.

"SCREECH ALPHA!"

The attack slammed full force, the monsters screams were quickly over powered by the horrible noise, its body slowly disintegrating until nothing was left. The screeching faded leaving nothing but silence. Chrona gasped for breath and felt Ragnarok flow back to her, grabbing his first Kishin egg but before he swallowed it ,he paused turning it this way and that. Chrona gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"This is my first Kishin egg."

He seemed amazed as though he never believed he would be able to ever see one. He took his time savoring it before swallowing with a satisfied gulp. He looked down catching his partners gaze seeming to be in deep thought before he spoke.

"Okay Chrona you better listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Got it bitch?!"

She nodded silently showing him to continue. She heard him grumble, debating with himself on wither he should say what he was going to say. She waited expectantly.

"Thank you."

Chrona couldn't muffle her the loud gasp that left her lips. She felt tears prick her eyes. How long had it been since she heard words of gratitude from him? She felt her legs buckle underneath her unable to control her sobbing as memories flowed to the surface. She heard him sputter as he looked down at her.

"Why are crying stupid?! All I said was thank you!"

Chrona shook her head trying and failing miserably to control her sobbing. _Theres still hope, I knew some of the old Ragnarok was there! I knew it! _

"Thank you for being my partner, Ragnarok."

He turned away confused at the sudden change of emotions from his partner. His emotions seeming to turn suddenly also. He had a mission and he would make sure it was fulfilled. He would be strong, he would free them from the old hag, if it was the last thing he did. He knew his and Chrona's partnership had been on the rocks and it still was, this small exchange changed nothing. As long as Medusa was around there partnership would be nothing but sorrow. He snorted, bopping her softly on head maybe they could still try to resolve their problem together, instead of retreating into themselves from now on.

He missed being close to his partner.

"Your welcome idiot."

Chrona smiled as she felt him flow into her body as she stood slowly. Her eyes widened at the thought of the captives in the building. _I should go check on them before I leave. _She turned towards the building and she saw all ten of the captives, and heard their cries of glee and thanks. They all seemed to be OK. She nodded, knowing she was no good with people she stood and made to leave before she heard Medusa's voice.

"_Did you complete the mission?"_

"Yes Medusa-Sama."

"_Are there human survivors?"_

"Yes Medusa-Sama."

"_Excellent kill them."_

Chrona eyes widened as she heard the last command. No she must of have misheard.

"I'm sorry?"

"_Kill them and take their souls."_

Chrona felt a whirl of emotions, anger being most prominent. She felt Ragnarok's anger too, as he pulsed in her blood.

"No."

"_What did you say?"_

Chrona bit her answer out harsher this time.

"NO!"

There was a pause, the captives staring at Chrona awkwardly as she continued to shout at the mental voice of Medusa.

"I WILL NOT TAKE INNOCENT PEOPLE SOULS!"

Silence. Chrona waited as she panted slightly from her outburst.

"_Very well, we will discuss this more when you arrive home."_

She felt the connection cut, Chrona knew she would most likely be punished for obeying and felt fear crash into her system like a train wreck. She felt Ragnarok soul wavelength pulse in comfort as he murmured things in her mind trying to calm her down. She stood there for hours, the towns people already long gone. Ragnarok connecting their soul wavelengths trying to soothe her. It seems she would be walking home tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:SOUL EATER:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Can you tell my writing is affected by my mood? I was so bored so I sat and typed which is what I normally do but this time I took my time going away for awhile then coming back. I think the chapter turned out better. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
